SQC
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: bueno aki llega s.q.c es una copia del programa C.Q.C solo k kon los peronajes anime.primer cap:Chobits,shaman king,inuyasha y mucho mas leanlo les va a gustar...claro si se kieren reir lean
1. Default Chapter

27-1-4  
  
Notas de la autora:olaaaa bien escribire estefic hoy 25/1 pero ni idea de cuando podre subirlo pork mi maldita porkeria de computador se echo a perder y no puedo ingresar a mi email,mandar reviews o login a fanfiction... Otra cosa este fic es demente pero k mas me podian pedir sali de vacaciones 10 dias sin teconlogia internet nada y despues tube k viajar 6 horas sin parar en caretera es normal que empieses a pensar en tonterias sin sentido alguno.peero bueno aki esta -tan tararaan" S.Q.C" aki comienza la demencia...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-bien estamos aki buscando a algun politico norte americano (porque? muy facil asi tendremos mas rating) que valla a entrevistar a las estrellas animes del año mmm que politicos estupidos ay...veamos esta arnold shcazeneger...  
  
-ey arnold te gustaria ir a entrevistar a tus animes favoritos???  
  
Arnold:...yo...ser...arnold???  
  
-olvidalo,bien debido a la falta de neuronas que ay en su cabesota pasaremos al segundo de la lista...el presidente arbusto mas bien conocido como bush  
  
arbusto:a quien le debo hacer la guerra ahora???-con cara de idiota  
  
-no arbusto le venimos a pedir que se valla a entrevistar a las estrellas mas populares del 2003 y dejemos que gente inteligente se ocupe de su gobierno...  
  
arbusto:siiii vacaciones en japon!!!el pais de la luna cresiente ^ ^  
  
-es sol naciente 0_o^  
  
**********en japan*******************  
  
arbusto:mmm veamos miren pero si es anna.  
  
Anna:no estorbes   
  
Arbusto:espera annita...  
  
Anna:que me dijiste -mirada muuuuuuuy asecina  
  
Arbusto *almenos le funcionaba a yoh* nada  
  
Anna:no te atrevas a volver a llamarme por diminutibos _*  
  
Arbusto:esta bien annota ^ ^  
  
Anna:que *** no tengo tiempo para esto  
  
Arbusto:espera anna tienes que decirme quien es tu idiolo  
  
Anna:mmm soy yo  
  
Arbusto:y alguien mas???  
  
-anna le lansa una mirada ascesina quelo deja helado y cuando reacciona ella ya no esta.  
  
Arbusto:pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aqui es ryu el de la espalda es decir espada de madera.  
  
Ryu:ay pero si estoy en la tele espero que mi lyserg me este viendo desde inglaterra  
  
Arbusto:ryu quisiera saber quien es tu idolo  
  
Ryu:pues mi lyserg, pero mi maxima admiracion es el monje myroku @_@  
  
Arbusto:bien a lyserg no lo puedo entrevistar porque me da lata ir a inglaterra...entonces tendra que ser al monje myroku  
  
Monje myroku:hola quieres tener un hijo conmigo  
  
Arbusto:otro gay nooooooooo  
  
Monje myroku:a es que pense que eras mujer  
  
Arbusto:pero si yo no paresco mujer   
  
Myroku:pues en estos dias ya no te puedes fiar de nadie  
  
Arbusto:y quien es tu idolo?  
  
Myroku:pero quien mas claudio ^ ^  
  
Arbusto:claudio???  
  
Myroku:siiiiiiiii CLAUDIO SPINIAK ^_^(los chilenitos cachan)  
  
-arbusto retrocede bien yo me voy.O_o  
  
*~debido a la renuncia de el presidente este programa a quedo en quiebra asi que tendre que seguir entrevistando los personajes yop.  
  
Mile:mmm y a que imbecil me toca entrevistar ahora...TAMAO!!!  
  
-mile corre hacia una niña llorona con cara de mosquita muerta que esta escribiendo algo en su diario ultra secreto rosa para variar  
  
tamao:waaaaa waaaaa devuelveme mi diario-mientras intenta recuperar el diario que le arrebate  
  
mile:si tamao te lo devuelvo enseguida pero primero le leere un troso de tu libretita rosa a todo el mundo muajajajajaja cofcof...  
  
cuando sea grande quiero tener una casa rosa un pony rosa y un auto rosa...ayer parece que yoh me vio entrar por la puerta no estoy muy segura pero el estaba mirando la puerta cuando entre y si creo que el sabe que existo ^_^ ...mile:ja penosa-y sigue leyendo pero aun asi en mis sueños me caso con el de rosa tambien y dicen que los sueños de hacen realidad, pero me gustaria mas que se hiciera realidad el sueño delotro dia ese en donde voy donde la @$rra de Mie#*a de anna y le saco las tripas mientras quemo lentamente su cabeza y mutilo sus dedos en el horno esa maldita bich de #/!(#T($)*&# y de !%&*!$ si ese si es un buen sueño...pero aun asi no se deben tener malos deseos asi que despues en el sueño voy al velorio vestida de rosa con ropa de puta barata y yoh se queda conmigo como me gustan los finales felices ^ ^  
  
Mile:siempre lo supe moska muerta  
  
Tamao:wuaaaa esta mintiendo yo no escribi eso lo inventoooo  
  
Mile: O_0 mmm y que tal esto-mile muestra el diario a la camara y abajo de la escritura salen corazonsitos rosas,un pony,un arcoiris rosa,y anna toda muerta y mutilada.  
  
Tamao:eres una @#&*$ como te atreves a venir aqui a leer MI diario  
  
Mile:asi que soy una @#&*$ ee..pues escucha bien pendeja de biiiiiiiiiiiiiip (censurado)  
  
-la proxima imagen que aparece en camara...  
  
mile:tamao me gustaria que respondieras quien es tu idola  
  
Una tamao normal exepto por el ojo morado y brazo roto responde...  
  
Tamao:pues tengo muchas estan dee-dee del laboratorio de dexter y tambien esta reeni(ya saben esa pendeja rosa de sailor moon).  
  
Mile:bien adios tamao y procura ir a un sicologo eh  
  
Tamao:porque si estoy perfectamente bien sino fuera por estos cabios de personalidad de $^%% _  
  
Mile:bien dee dee esta muy ocupada molestando a dexter y me da lata ir al jardin infantil a entrevistar a una pendeja rosa (riini para el que no aya entendido ^ ^u)-entonces mile se va a caminar al bosque y encuentra un poso.  
  
Mile *a que me recuerda esto???*  
  
-depronto una niña con el rostro cubierto de cabello negro comienza a salir del poso.  
  
Mile:wuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa samaraaaaaaa,sabia que no debi ver esa pelicula,porque vi el aro noooooooo...espera me quedan 7 dias no y por aqui no hay telefonos...y no vi esa pelicula...  
  
-la niña ya esta a menos de un metro de distancia...  
  
mile:ola samara que amable viniste tu misma a darme el mensaje...^ ^  
  
samara:pero si yo soy aome levantando la vista-con cara de santita  
  
mile:aome???...otra mosca muerta...aaaaaa aome pero miren nada mas es la estrella de el anime inuyasha  
  
aome:enrealidad la estrella de inuyasha es inuyasha.  
  
Mile:mmm olle tieness un increible parecido con samara ya sabes la niña de esa peli llamada el aro y la niña malevola y todo eso...  
  
Aome:pues gracias por decir que me veo diabolica mile -ironicamente  
  
Mile:pero que temperamental si era solo un comentario  
  
Aome:mile te tengo que decir un secreto -dice en un susurro.  
  
Mile:copuchas, copuchas me encantan los secretos.aome tu secreto quedara a salvo entre tu yo la tele,el periodico y todas las otras otakus del mundo...-muajjajajajaja ya quiero saber la otra personalidad de la mosca muerta de aome hasta puedo ver los titulares "mosca muerta de el anime inuyasha resulto ser hombre" o "aome la niñita buena, y perfecta resulta ser asecina en serie"  
  
Aome:pues yo..yo no acostumbro ser chismosa pero...INUYASHA ERA MIO Y SE FUE CON ESAMALDITA PERRA!!!_*****  
  
Mile:que????pero si hacian tan linda pareja ;_; y las cosas entre ustedes ivan tan bien, porqueeeeee  
  
Aome:si maldita bich la hubieras visto irse con el la odiooooooo  
  
Mile:como es posible que el te haya cambiado por la perra de kikio  
  
Aome:kikio? Pero si se fue con chii  
  
Mile:chii??? Esa tipa de chobits toda perfecta que todo el mundo tiene de fondo de pantalla??? PERO SI ELLA ES UN COMPUTADOR!!!!  
  
Aome:no resulto ser que chii es mitad bestia ya sabes las orejas y el cabello.la voy a matar maldita $&&%^  
  
Mile:aqui tenemos las pruebas que las estrellas anime tienen bastante vocabulario...como decirlo inadecuado y ademas que son todas una mosquitas muertas de...espera aome adonde vas???no me digas que ese era tu secreto  
  
Aome:y que mas querias periodista de porqueria nisiquiera sabes como sacarle informacion a una estrella de anime en depresion. ...por sierto te quedan 7 dias...me tengo que ir parece que alguien vio el video  
  
Mile: eso dolio...espera...7 dias......................... OLLE ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS AOME!!!!  
  
Aome:lo soy pero trabajo part-time ya sabes inuyasha y en mi tiempo libre le llevo el mensaje a la gente que vio el aro, como me encanta matarlos.  
  
Mile:ME KEDAN 7 DIAAAAAAS NOOOO...espera resulto ser que aome si es una asecina en serie eeeeee me van a subir el sueldo...-Mile se pone a saltar de la alegria y aome se va.  
  
-mile se va saltando con complejo de heidi (ya saben saltando como niñita weka por los prados de flores)  
  
mile:bien esta novedad esta demasiado buena como para pasarla por alto...INUYAAASHAAAAAA-libera un grito que se escucha a lo largo de toda la ciudad  
  
inuyasha:que quieres...porcierto ya conoces a chii??  
  
Mile:pero si es chii me das tu autografo???  
  
Chii:chii???  
  
Mile:otra estrella que no tiene neuronas o a estado aspirando,pitando ya saben drogandose  
  
Inuyasha:oye no la insultes esta pasando por un mal momento por eso le regale la perla de shicon  
  
Mile:que le regalaste queeee???pero no sabes que podrias dispersar el mal por el mundo  
  
Voz de mi conciencia:desde cuando te interesa tanto el mundo...0_o^ Mile: o_0 bien ,bien pero queria la perla es tan linda porque no me la regalaste a mi  
  
Inuyasha:porque con chii somos el uno para el otro ademas la perla le viene lo ves "perla de chiikon" asta se parece estaba destinada para ella estoy enamorado por eso me case con ella  
  
Mile:QUEEse casaron???otra noticia siiii espero que esto aya subido el ranking. Pero ami se me hace que se caso contigo por puro interes o_0^  
  
Chii:chiii cuanto quieres por quedarte en silencio *  
  
-obviamente intento pagar por mi silencio y porsupuesto yo acepte ^ ^  
  
Mile:mm un cheque en blanco no me vendria nada mal  
  
-chii le pasa un cheque a mile  
  
mile:retiro lo dicho inuyasha chii te ama con toda su alma ^ ^ inuyasha:bien nos vamos amor  
  
chii:chiii  
  
-mile mira como se van...  
  
mile:bien eso fue todo por hoy y nos vemos luego eeh *S.Q.C quedo a la mitad es decir en continuara porque mile fue a cobrar su cheque*  
  
Mile:siiiiii aun me quedan 7 dias y como aome no sabe en que year esta no me podra matar  
  
Aome:6 dias  
  
Mile:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Alguien:bien ya terminamos por hoy adios  
  
Mile:olle yo tengo que decir eso bien bye nos vemos en el proximo cap con mas copuchas,personajes,otros animes,chascarros,lo que nunca se vio,y algo mas que no se me ocurre aun.  
  
Bn bye 


	2. un estudio barato?

Mile:estamos devuelta con tanta ta taaaaaan scary anime movie2  
  
-se ve a mile usando toda la ropa mas costosa que pueda haber y un abrigo de piel a todo el sol  
  
mile:bien debido a que ahora tengo dinero "gracias chii eres genial" pude contratar a otra periodista por el sueldo minimo muajajajaja y asi no trabajo tanto su nombre es mizu  
  
mizu:ola a todos -saluda muy animadamente  
  
todos:......  
  
señor X:porque sus nombres comienzan con mi???  
  
mile:cieeerto no lo habia pensado...ni idea bien comienzan las entrevistas y...eeemmm todo eso que prometi el capitulo pasado  
  
***************con mile********  
  
mile:mmm a quien ahora emmm ya se  
  
-mile se va corriendo a un lugar llamado "pueblo paleta"  
  
mile:hola ash ketchup!!!!! Una pregunta porque en este lugar todo tiene nombre de comida???  
  
Ash:que??? picachu chorro de agua Mile:porque #@*#%a hisiste eso era cierto, paleta=dulce y ketchup=ketchup  
  
Ash:mi apellido es kechum no kechup y te ataque porque pense que eras un pokemon  
  
Mile:QUE!!!!! _ ...-piensa un rato-jajajajajaja ketchum que shiaaaaaaa ketchum  
  
Ash.-ToT mira alli va gay es decir gary  
  
Mile:te refieres al niño presumido que siempre anda con como 30 porristas que saka de la nada?  
  
Ash:sip  
  
Mile:sierto se me habia olvidado que todas las estrellas anime tienen un ayudante chico amarillo!!!  
  
Ash:que????  
  
Mile:piensalo sakura=kero corektor yui=esa cosa amarilla imitacion kero ash=pikachu yo=las amarillas de publiguias!!!  
  
Ash:eh??? No es eso una guia de telefonos????  
  
Mile:mmm no importa necesito saber quien es tu idolo  
  
Ash;mi idolo es...  
  
Mile:y se sabra de vuelta de comerciales vamos a ver como le esta llendo a mizu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~con mizu  
  
mizu:estamos en el mundo mon, no no es digimon estamos con "los caballeros del mundo mon"  
  
niña:hola-con voz chillona  
  
mizu:hola tu eres esa pendex de ese anime que daban antes en el foxkids despues de shaman king y que fracaso porque nadie lo veia???  
  
Niño:sip somos nosotros ^ ^  
  
Mile:yo veia ese anime!!!   
  
Mizu:en serio???? Con cara de lastima  
  
Mile:en realidad no solo trataba de ser amable ^ ^  
  
Mizu:olle tu no deberias estar con los pokemones  
  
Mile cieeerto ayo-y se va  
  
Mizu:y cual es tu nombre niña fracasada-lo pondria pero no me acuerdo de como se llamaban  
  
Niña fracasada:no me acuerdo  
  
Mizu: bien ya me voy-debido a la falta de ppularidad de "la niña fracasada" mizu se fue  
  
************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$***************  
  
mile:antes que nada recuerden mi lema dinero,dinero y mas dindero bien ahora si al program bien resulto ser que el idolo de ash es ese cientifico que es amante de su mama como se llama " profesor oak"  
  
-mile tambien se va pero escucha la voz de yoh, monje myroku, brok y mok  
  
Gay-gary:olle porque eso de que escuchaste todas esas voces?  
  
Mile:no lo sabias gay ? yoh,m. myroku,brok y mok tienen la misma voz!!!  
  
Gay:quien es mok???  
  
Mile:es un tractor rojo de bob el construcor!!!  
  
Gay:ves bob el constructor???  
  
Mile:emmm cambiemos de tema bueno...  
  
Gay:olle quieres ser porrista  
  
Mile:cuanto pagas???  
  
Gary:nada  
  
Mile:entonces no  
  
////////////////////////////////////con mizu////////////////////  
  
mizu y ahora en que mundo mon estoy????  
  
Estas en digimon 2 le dice kari  
  
Mizu:quieres decir que conocere a la niña deprimida que se trata de matar llamada yuri  
  
Soe:no esa es de digimon 3  
  
Mizu:y tu del cuatro que haces aqui?  
  
Soe: 0_o eeeee yo bueno yo tengo una muy buena razon para estar aqui esque emmm que mas quieres que haga sin en digimon 4 hay puros pervertidos todos me aman!!!!! /////  
  
Mizu:0_o mentira no son pervertidos son lindos  
  
Llega davis ola cari, SOE 0///o  
  
Kari:la conocias???   
  
Davis:e bueno este yo bueno  
  
Mizu:ya entendi davis y soe son amantes y por eso ella esta qui ^ ^  
  
Todos los digi elegidos:FUERA!!!!!  
  
Mizu:antes una pregunta...porque todos los personajes principales de las series digimon tienen un dinosaurio???  
  
Tai,davis,takato takuya @ @  
  
Todos:eh???nadie -responde  
  
Mizu:davis siento decirte k hubo un error tu no eres el personaje principal  
  
Davis:porque???  
  
Mizu:porque tu nombre no comienza con "T" ^ ^  
  
-despues de que mizu acompaño a davis a cambiarse el nombre volvio con tavis!!!!  
  
Mizu:bien me quiero ir me aburri alguien digame quien es su idolo/a  
  
Soe:mi idola es anna de shaman king y yoh posupuesto  
  
tavis:emm estan kari,soe,esa modelo del otro dia y...  
  
Kari:"te llave" mas bien conocido como tea key T.K  
  
Soe:blanca nieves y los 7 muchachitos  
  
Tai:...  
  
Chicas:aaaa te amamos tai!!!!!  
  
Mile:no esta nada mal pero prefiero el tipo de digimon 4 en realidad me gustan = y tambien estan yoh y shinji y...  
  
Mizu:FUERA  
  
Mile:me voy me voy no tienes para que gritar por sierto no viste al tipo de barby  
  
Mizu:eh  
  
Mile:ken  
  
Mizu:ken itccdshdgochi bueno el tipo genio del apellido complicado?  
  
Mile:en realidad solo me referia a ken de barbie ya saben ese barbie hombre que todas las niñas chicas tienen y que le sacan la ropa y la pierden y keda sin ropa para siempre-dice como si nada  
  
Mizu:yo tenia a ken pero el estaba casado con barbie!!!  
  
-mile se va despues de dejar a todos traumados.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ mile en algun lugar $$$$$$$  
  
mile:mizuuuuuuuuu  
  
mizu: que quieres  
  
mile:esta bajando mucho el ranking asique haremos un SkC  
  
mizu:?????  
  
Mile:plagiaremos al programa C.Q.C ya sabes el de los tres tipos geniales ...y paulo makena @ @  
  
Mizu: yo nisiquiera vi ese programa  
  
Mile:no importa....bueno solo haz algo ehh.  
  
******En el estudio barato comprado por mile********  
  
-aparecen mile y mizu en sillas baratas y haciendole propaganda a cervesas "beineken tu lado azul" y con la musikita genial vestidas de negro con esos lentes y todo  
  
mile:eeeeeee emos contratado a mas extras  
  
todos:siiiiiiiii  
  
mizu:bien ahora nos vamos a...tan tatataaaan la semana en 3 minutos (ya saben las novedades nuevas)  
  
publico:viva eeeee aplaude y se calla.  
  
*****la semana en tres minutos************ sale esa voz graciosa que habla muy rapido  
  
-hyroyuki takei junto con megumi hayashibara demandan a television tokio por no nombrarlos en el opening de shaman king  
  
-se realiza un estudio comprobando que los personajes de digimon 4 y shaman king son o fueron unos rechasados sociales  
  
-manta siempre siguiendo a yoh-consiguete una vida  
  
-reelena pacecraft (gundam wing) decidio hacerle la guerra a eeuu despues de haber sido asecinada por osama bin laden... todos:????? O_0  
  
-hao declara ser mujer y novia oficial de opacho -a yoh le gustan las rubias de vestidos negros y caracter frio,no no estamos hablando de anna...es marion  
  
-porque se molestaron en contaratar a una persona para el doblaje de morfin si esta no habla en toda la serie? -mile es una estafadora ambisiosa y dequic... *****************************************************  
  
mile:eso fue todo ya pasaron los tres minutos "adelantando la hora de su reloj"  
  
mizu:quien habra escrito eso ultimo-silbando y mirando muy interesada la pared...  
  
mile:ahora vamos a los top 4 de la television anime...  
  
publico:eeeeee- parados y aplaudiendo en sus asientos  
  
-"porque habra que pagarles para que hagan eso" *pensamientos mile* mile:vamosnos al numero four  
  
*********Top 4 de la television anime**************  
  
yoh:"solo un sueño sobrevivira"  
  
mizu:los sueños viven???  
  
Mile:no tonta  
  
Mizu:aaaaah no entendi.  
  
Mile:number three  
  
***********TOP 3********************  
  
len tao:Cuando la luna desaparezca, aquella figura se ocultará, y por un momento la oscuridad caerá sobre la ciudad Después de todo los humanos no son seres sucios. Ellos no son los sucios, más bien son aquellos corazones fríos y torcidos q no conocen la calidez humana  
  
Mile:alguien entendio eso???  
  
Todos:noooooo  
  
Mizu:exigimos a las estrellas que tengan menos vocabulario.  
  
Mile:porsupuesto pero debo destacar que yo tengo un vocabulario bastante refinado ya que tengo estudios en harbard  
  
Mizu:en serio 0_0  
  
Mile:nop, al numero 2  
  
**********TOP TWO*************  
  
horo:"Entre mas conosco a las mujeres mas quiero a mi perro"  
  
mile:ese fue un comentario machista  
  
mujeres:siiiii maten a horo  
  
mizu:y que tal el racismo eh recuerdan la frase "me caes mal por negro" este es el el capitulo cuando llegan a la aldea apache un comentario de horo dirigido a choco.  
  
Mile:callate a nadie le interesa ...numero 1 porfavor  
  
******Top one***************  
  
yoh:que te pasa calabaza...te pusiste colorao  
  
mile:puede haber algo mas humillante que ver a yoh hablando como un tarado mental  
  
mizu:nop jajajajaja porfin sufre mile  
  
-mile cantanto la cancion sobrevire,im a surviver  
  
mizu:bien eso fue todo de la seccion cKc por hoy el proximo chap tendremos mas, ahora a los chascarros shaman king...  
  
***************capitulo:64 epilogo ***********  
  
1.-despues de la pelea con hao y todos aparecen en un desierto X y yoh,len,ryu y horo se van en una camioneta donde kedaron manta y anna estaban ahi y de pronto ya no estaban, la gente k estaba en la aldea apache murio???? Como volvio anna a casa??-son los enigmas sin resolver k no encontraran respuestas a sus respuestas jamas ***************************************************  
  
mile:bien eso fue todo por hoy...  
  
-cierto emos recibido una quejas departe de todos los televidentes de SK que dicen que van a matar al camarografo del capitulo 25 (el viaje de los shamanes) POR ENFOCAR A LA MALDITA MIERDA DE LUNA. Han habido casos de traumas departe de los televidentes que han escrito fics para consolarse entre ellos y otros como yo que los han leido con el mismo objetivo asi que emos tomado una decision...  
  
mizu:tenemos espias puestos alrededor de todo el mundo buscando al camarografo que despues de filmar esa escena huyo a transilbaña.  
  
Mile:espera si huyo a transilbaña porque tenemos espias puestos alrededor de todo el mundo????  
  
Mizu:ni idea  
  
Mile: estoy buscando mas personal (gente) asi que me mandan un review con un nombre facil de memorizar y no muy largo y los agrego a mi fic como lo hize con mizu. Bien eso es todo bye matriculas abiertas hasta el proximo chap buenno eso si me llegan los suficientes reviews. 


End file.
